Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan08's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast *Tom - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jerry - Parappa the Rapper *Robyn Starling - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Aunt Pristine Figg - Heather (Total Drama) *Lickboot - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Ferdinand - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Dr. Applecheek - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Daddy Starling - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Puggsy - Rafiki (The Lion King (1994)) *Frankie Da Flea - Mort (Madagascar) *Captain Kiddie - Shrek *Squawk - Jim Crow (Dumbo (1941)) *The Straycatchers - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Droopy - E.B. (Hop) *The Patrolman - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Tom's Owner - Mrs. Tensedge (The Iron Giant) *Moving Man - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Singing Cat Gang - Clayton and the Thugs (Tarzan) *Bulldog - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin (1992)) Scenes # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/The Cave of Wonders Chases Kion # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 4 - Kion and Parappa the Rapper Meets Rafiki and Mort ("Friends to the End") # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Humbert the Huntsman and Mr. Smee/Clayton and the Thugs ("What Do We Care") # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 6 - Kion and Parappa the Rapper Meets Young Elsa/Young Elsa's Sad Story # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Heather ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 8 - Kion and Parappa the Rapper vs. Tasmanian Devil # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Heather # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Chris McLean ("God's Little Creatures") # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 13 - Kion, Parappa the Rapper, and Young Elsa Rowing the Raft # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 15 - Shrek and Jim Crow ("I'd Done it All") # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 17 - Shrek and Jim Crow Chase Parappa the Rapper/Kion and Parappa the Rapper Saves Young Elsa # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Kion and Parappa the Rapper: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Lion Guard * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * Parappa the Rapper * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Frozen * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Pinocchio * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Dumbo * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Peter Pan * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * Hop * The Iron Giant * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Tarzan * Aladdin Gallery Kion as Tom Parappa the Rapper as Jerry Young Elsa as Robyn Starling Heather as Aunt Pristine Figg Alejandro as Lickboot Tasmanian Devil as Ferdinand Chris McLean as Dr. Applecheek Geppetto as Daddy Starling Rafiki as Puggsy Mort as Frankie Da Flea Shrek as Captain Kiddie Jim Crow as Squawk Humbert the Huntsman and Mr. Smee as the Straycatchers E.B. as Droopy Chop Chop Master Onion as the Patrolman Mrs. Tensedge as Tom's Owner John as Moving Man Clayton and the Thugs as the Singing Alley Cat Gang The Cave of Wonders as Bulldog Category:CartoonAnimationFan08 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs